


Call Me

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru is away on a business trip and missing his lover. His boring day soon turns to bliss as Nagi has a temporary solution that bridges the miles between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).



There it was waiting for him. His daily e-mail from his lover. Mamoru hesitated as his finger hovered over the button on his laptop to access his mail. It was only a few minutes until his next business meeting. He should really wait to read it but he missed Nagi and looked forward to their frequent communications.

It was no picnic being away on business but the trip was unavoidable. This time around he had the Crashers for bodyguards. Nagi had remained behind to try and ferret out a hacker that had tried to access their main frame a couple of days ago.

This trip was endless rounds of meetings to support a merger that would make Takatori I ndustries the current leader in micro-technology. So Mamoru greeted his business associates and made sure they had everything needed to make the transaction go smoothly. Anyone that took the young man for granted soon learned that a shrewd mind lurked behind those guileless blue eyes. So he sat till his rear end grew numb and he smiled till he wanted to pull out a fist full of darts and poison all the lawyers in the room.

He’d not been separated from Nagi for so long since they’d met, and he missed his lover terribly. Plus as good as the Crashers were they were no match for Naoe’s uncanny sense for danger and his quick reflexes.

Tiredly Mamoru rubbed his eyes and winced as the head ache he’d been nursing all day flared up with a vengeance. He almost shut off the computer, blew off the next meeting and went to nap on the leather sofa under the huge bank of windows that lined one wall of the temporary office . But the correspondence from Nagi was the highlight of his day so he blinked a few times to clear his blurry eyes and opened the e-mail.

Mamoru read the brief note and felt more than a bit cheated. All it said was cell phone 6 pm.  
It wasn’t fair…he’d looked forward to reading the letter filled with Nagi’s dry sense of humor and wry wit. Some of the e-mails were even quite steamy. It seemed that the young man could put into written words what he couldn’t say out loud. With a loud sigh Mamoru grabbed a bottle of aspirin out of his desk drawer and downed four of the tablets. His secretary buzzed him to say that his associates had arrived and it was time for the next meeting. The young man pasted a fake smile on his face and stood up to greet his guests when the door opened.

On and on the meeting dragged on until Mamoru wanted to tear his fair out in frustration. Takatori I ndustries were being more than generous in their offer to bail out the nearly bankrupt company. But they were stalled on a few minor points that the former rivals just would not budge on. Mamoru really did not want to force the buyout and for a brief moment he considered asking Schuldig to nudge them in the right direction.

Finally, at quarter to six, the last of the frowning businessmen were shown to the door and Mamoru slumped tiredly in his leather chair. Queen, who had been playing personal assistant, walked to the back of his chair and massaged his shoulders. Mamoru sighed in bliss as her fingers worked out some of the worst knots of tension. As each sore muscle released Mamoru let out a little moan of relief.

“You know, Bishop better not catch you making those noises. He gets awfully jealous and killing ones boss is not the best way to keep a job.” Queen’s honey smooth voice was laced with amusement.

“As far as I’m concerned you just earned yourself a huge bonus as long as you don’t stop. Bishop can go and find his own masseuse.” Really the woman was more like a big sister to the young man and it was nice that the tenseness that once strained their working relationship was now gone.

Queen laughed delightedly and continued her soothing ministrations.

Their relationship had improved when Saijou had finally gone totally senile and was being taken care of by a private nurse on his estate. Mamoru had stepped fully into the mantle of Takatori heir and had more than a controlling interest in all the companies they owned. He did not like to admit it but Mamoru was relieved when his grandfather had been removed from the business. The elderly man had become more and more eccentric as time passed and it was deemed he no longer had the mental faculties to run the empire. Now Mamoru could once again relax a little and repair all the damage done to his underlings as a result of Saijou’s meddling.

Mamoru was startled out of his half doze by the ringing of his cell phone. He’d forgotten about Nagi’s call.

“Queen I was wondering if I could have a little privacy?” There were simply some things one did not say in front of company and he was feeling a tad lonely and wanted to talk to his lover without an audience.

“Of course Mamoru. I’ll go and get some dinner and be back for your 6:30 appointment ok?” She smiled again as her boss distractedly waved her towards the door as he answered the phone. She closed the door on the way out and the room was quiet.

“Nagi? I missed you.” Omi began.

“Are you alone?” Came a low husky voice that Mamoru had longed to hear all day.

“Yes I’m alone but what does that…” Mamoru was interrupted again.

“Do you want to know where I am?” Whispered his lover.

“Tell me Nagi what is going on?” Mamoru was confused.

“Do you?” Came that insistent voice.

Mamoru decided to play along. “Yes tell me where you are.”

“I’m in our bedroom Omi.” Nagi called him by the name that was still precious to the blond. One that he permitted only those closest to him to use.

Mamoru’s eyes widened at his lover’s sultry voice. “What are you doing in there?” He breathed.

“I have dozens of vanilla scented candles lit and their aroma fills the room. The bed is covered with black silk sheets and I’m lying here wearing those red satin boxers you got me as a gag gift for Christmas Omi. I miss you. I wish you were here with me now.” Nagi’s words surprised the hell out of Mamoru. This was so unlike him.

“You’re wearing them? Really? Why?” Nagi had thought the boxers were totally ridiculous but Mamoru had not been able to resist getting them.

“Mmmm yes and they feel so cool and satiny against my skin. Almost like a caress.” Nagi purred.

“T…they do?” Mamoru squeaked and peeked guiltily at the closed door. This was hardly the place for what Nagi intended. That his lover was speaking this way was totally mind boggling anyway. He just wasn’t like this…ever. Oh Nagi could be sweet and passionate but he typically used actions instead of words.

“Yes and what would feel even better is your hands touching me. Your fingers stroking my bare skin. Finding all those spots that I like the most. The places that make me ache for more. Do you want to touch me?” Nagi’s low voice sent a bolt of pure heat right to Mamoru’s crotch.

“Y...yes I want to touch you.” Mamoru stammered.

“Where?” Such an innocent question that promised a wicked answer.

“I…I want to touch your chest. Your skin is so smooth and soft. I want to outline each scar and be grateful you are still with me.” Mamoru could see his lover so vividly in his mind’s eye.

“Where else?” Nagi’s slightly breathy voice prompted.

“I want to trace your collar bone with my fingers and then touch your… your. Nagi I can’t do this I feel ridiculous.” Mamoru let out a frustrated sigh.

“Should I tell you how I want to be touched?” Nagi added.

“Yes please. Tell me.” Mamoru wanted to hear more. Was desperate to hear more.

“Take off your jacket and tie first. Get comfortable. Go over to the couch and lie down.” Nagi ordered and Mamoru did as he asked. The blond knew better than to balk because his lover just might hang up.

“Ok I’m ready.” Truthfully Mamoru felt kind of ridiculous. But he complied.

“Unbutton your shirt too.” Came another order.

“Ok…I did.” Nagi could not see it but Mamoru had flushed a pale pink as he lay there on the sofa.

“I can feel your fingers tracing every muscle and I gasp when your finger tips brush my nipples. They are so sensitive and I arch my back as you flick them gently. You lean over me on the bed and I beg for you to kiss me. I part my lips as you slide your tongue inside. Your lips on mine make me sigh into your mouth.” Nagi whispered seductively.

“Oh Nagi…go on.” Mamoru breathed.

“Our tongues entwine as I draw you into my mouth. My arms wind around your shoulders as a draw you closer. My legs wrap around your waist so you can feel how hard I am for you. I grind against your body and moan as the satin slides slickly against my cock.” Nagi’s voice over the phone came out in short gasps.

Not being able to help himself Mamoru’s hand slid down his body and lightly traced the erection tenting his trousers. He groaned softly into the phone.

“Are you touching yourself Omi?” Nagi’s question caused him to blush profusely. He’d not felt this kind of wicked thrill in a long time.

“Yes… I can’t help myself. I want you so badly Nagi.”

“I reach between us and unfasten the button on your trousers. Then slowly slide the zipper down. I brush my knuckles against you as my lips trail across your face to that spot just under your ear. I suck on the soft skin there as I push my hand inside your slacks. You are so hot and hard in my hand that I can’t wait until you are inside me.” Nagi rubbed the slick material of his boxers over his own erection as he spoke.

“N…Nagi…oh more.” Omi had mimicked Nagi’s words and his own hand now was inside his pants stroking the hardness found there slowly.

“I ask you to rise up and then slide your pants down your thighs. You pull them off and drop them to the floor. I want you back on top of me and hold my arms out. You return and I run my fingers down your back and over your firm ass. My fingers dig in as I pull you tight against me and rock my hips. The friction of the satin is such delightful torment that we both moan. I beg you to take me in your hot mouth.” Nagi’s hand rubbed hard over the slick material as his legs fell open.

“Oh Nagi I want to taste you.” Omi pushed his slacks off and kicked them to the floor.

“You trail your lips down my body and linger at my belly button. You can’t resist sticking your tongue inside because it always makes me laugh. I impatiently push your head downward and you smile up at me. I throw my head back against the pillow as you lick me through the satin. Up and down you trace me until the fabric clings wetly and I moan your name. It’s not enough and you continue to tease me.” Nagi gripped himself tightly. He was too close to the edge and did not want to come by himself.

“You are so hard and hot under my tongue…I want more.” Omi could almost smell his lover’s arousal and he wanted to be home with him right now.

“You grip the waistband of my boxers and slowly peel the fabric down until I am exposed to your gaze. I am wet with pre-cum and I watch as you slowly engulf me in your mouth just the way I like best. I cry out as your teeth scrape lightly over the head of my cock as you raise your head.” Nagi paused to bite his lip…he was so turned on that he had to stop a moment.

“Nagi…yes. I love the way you feel in my mouth, the way you taste, the way you moan my name.” Omi rested the cell phone on his shoulder as his other hand toyed with his painfully hard nipples. God this was so sexy and he had no idea what had gotten into his lover.

“You raise your hand to my lips and I draw your fingers into my mouth sucking them noisily. I get them good and wet as you look up at me. You remove your dripping fingers and tease the entrance to my body before you carefully push two inside. The slow burn makes me hot and even harder. I like it and beg for more.” Nagi dipped two fingers in the open jar of lubricant and slid them home. He groaned at the feeling and rolled onto his side to thrust deeper. His head set allowed him to keep talking but left his hands free.

Mamoru was almost incapable of coherent speech. This was turning him on beyond belief and he did not care if the whole office walked in on him. He just didn’t want Nagi to stop speaking. “Nagi…more.” He panted.

“Your fingers brush that spot deep inside me that sends sparks shooting through my body. Your mouth is bobbing on my cock and I am about to cum. I beg for you to stop. I want you to cum inside me. I want you to take me hard.” Nagi could tell he was driving his lover mad. Mamoru was making little breathy squeaking moans like he did when he was about to lose control.

“Oh god! Nagi I want to fuck you hard.” Omi’s hips snapped up into the tunnel created by his fist. He was close to coming and he did not want it to end.

“You slowly pull your fingers free and I moan at the empty feeling. I lift my hips as you place a pillow underneath me and I hand you the lube. I watch breathlessly as you coat your gorgeous cock. I can’t wait until you are balls deep inside me. I place my legs around your waist as you kneel between my spread legs. I can feel your slick head against me. You look into my eyes and ask if I’m ready. I beg you to do it.” Nagi’s fingers moved in and out of his body as he stroked his erection.

“Oh…yes I want to sink slowly into your tight heat. I want to make you mine.” Omi groaned and wished he was actually there with his lover.

“You push and start to slide into me. I raise my hips and plead for more. I want all of you. So deep inside me that I can’t tell where I end and you begin. You fell so damned good and you pause when your balls lay against my ass. You lean over me and take my mouth in a possessive kiss. I moan and pull you closer with my legs. I need you to thrust fast and hard.” Nagi had gotten over the initial embarrassment of the call and was now as caught up as Mamoru in the drama.

“Anything you want Nagi. I give it to you.” Mamoru’s whole body was tingling with his imminent release.

“Oh… you pull back and slam into me. I cry out in ecstasy. It’s what I wanted and needed. You pound into me over and over until I am crying your name. Omi…yes more. I feel so hot with you buried deep in me that I don’t want it to end. But when your hand reaches down and strokes my cock I arch my back and come all over my chest. I shudder under you as you thrust into me a few more times and throw your head back as you spill out inside me. Your soft whispering of my name over and over is like the sweetest honey.” Nagi could hear Mamoru moaning his name over and over as he came. His lover’s orgasm was quite clearly heard and that pushed Nagi over the edge too. His seed spilled over his hand onto the black silk sheets as the dark haired telekinetic gasped for air.

Mamoru thrust shallowly into his fist as his warm essence coated his hand and pearlescent droplets spattered his heaving chest. “Oh Nagi…Nagi that was just wonderful. God I want you so badly.” He sighed and went limp in the leather embrace of the sofa.

“You liked it? Really?” Now that the euphoria of the moment was fading Nagi’s uncertainty came through loud and clear.

“Oh lover that was the hottest thing I have ever been a part of. You blew my mind. What ever made you think to do this? I never would have pegged you for the phone sex type.” Mamoru sat up and looked down at himself in chagrin. He was a mess.

“I wanted to do something special. Happy Valentine’s Day Omi. I love you very much.” Nagi’s soft declaration warmed Mamoru right down to his toes.

“Valentine’s day? Shit I forgot! I am so sorry Nagi…this merger is eating my brain. We are celebrating when I get home and I expect a live performance. I am taking the first plane out in the morning whether we’re done or not. That is what my whole stable of lawyers and board members are for…they can handle it. I love you too Nagi. More with each passing day.” Mamoru reached over to the box of tissues sitting on the end table and wiped futilely at the mess.

“I can’t wait to see you again. I’ll be waiting right here for you to get home.” Nagi lay curled on his side and smiled sleepily.

A knock sounded at the office door and Mamoru nearly jumped out of his skin. Oh fuck! The meeting! He’d totally forgotten. “Nagi love I gotta go! See you tomorrow!”

He flung the phone down and grabbed his pants before sprinting to his private bathroom. He cleaned up the best he could and put his underwear and pants back on. He ran back out to the office and hastily checked the couch for any tell tale signs. Finding none he grabbed his jacket and was slipping it on as Queen led three people into the room. They all bowed and then sat. It was going to be a long night and Mamoru’s mind certainly was not on business.

It was filled of visions of what would be waiting for him when he got home.


End file.
